hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Hot Wheels Vehicle Identification
These are cars that are fictional designs, but they bear some reseblance to real cars. Please put car names and headings in Alphabetical / Year order. READ THIS: DO NOT DUPLICATE THE YEARS OF THE CARS. JUST KEEP ONLY 1 YEAR FOR THE CARS, LIKE A 1946 CADILLAC. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANOTHER 1946 CAR. List Of Cars Note: ONLY POST ORIGINAL CARS! Any guess is accepted. 1969 *Twin Mill - 1968 Dodge Charger III Concept 1970 *Whip Creamer - 1983 DeLorean DMC-12 1971 *Jet Threat - 1964 Art Arfons' Green Monster *Special Delivery - 1909 Ford Hot Rod 1977 *Letter Getter - 1968 Chevrolet Step Van 1978 *Baja Breaker - 1987 Ford Bronco *Captain America and Hot Bird - 1978 Pontiac Firebird 1984 *Troop Convoy - 1950 M809 1985 *Roll Patrol - 1980 Jeep CJ-7 1986 *NASCAR Stocker and Stock Rocket - 1985 Buick Regal *Rescue Ranger - 1972 Dodge D-300 1987 *Slideout - 1986 WSC Sprintcar 1990 *Purple Passion - 1949 Mercury 1994 *Power Pistons - 1994 Le Mans Prototype 1997 *Way 2 Fast - 1928 Ford 1998 *At-A-Tude - 1953 Studebaker Champion *Dairy Delivery - 1985 Divco 300-B *Tail Dragger - 1941 Ford *Whatta Drag - 1959 BMW Isetta 1999 *Track T - 1923 Ford T-Bucket 2000 *Arachnorod - 2025 Mazda Kaan Concept *Deora II - 1967 Dodge Deora II *Muscle Tone - 2012 Dodge Challenger *Phantastique - 1939 Delahaye Type 165 *Shoe Box - 1949 Ford 2001 *Evil Twin - 1959 Cadillac Series 62 *Hooligan - 1933 Ford Model B *Hyper Mite - 2021 Koala LS-2445 Concept *La Troca - 1950 Chevrolet 3100 *Maelstrom - 1995 Vector M12 *Old No. 3 - 1911 Marmon Wasp *Sooo Fast - 1935 Ford Modified *Surfin' School Bus - 1977 Gillig 25 2002 *Jaded' '- 1954 Henry Kaiser J *Super Tsunami - 1997 Toyota Supra 2003 *24/Seven - 2001 Mazda RX-7 2004 *Cool One - 2003 525HS Green Machine *Off Track' '- 2004 Dodge Ram Baja 1000 *Rockster - 2006 Toyota FJ Cruiser *Super Smooth - 1936 Ford Ute *Wail Tale - 1978 Porsche 935 *Xtreemster - 1998 Dodge Copperhead 2005 *Bassline - 1996 Toyota Tacoma *Jack Hammer - 1970 Chevelle SS Wagon *Poison Arrow - 1972 Lockheed CL-1200 (Lockheed X-27) *Rivited - 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback *Speed Bump - 1946 Cadillac Modified *Stockar - 1968 Chevrolet Nova *Symbolic - 1966 Ford GT40 2006 *Bone Shaker' '- 1930 Ford 2007 *Custom Volkswagen Beetle - 1935 Volkswagen Maggiolino *Nitro Doorslammer - 2007 Aston Martin DB1 Concept *Nitro Scorcher - 2002 Dallara Honda *Ultra Rage - 1999 Beckham Predator Concept 2008 *Chevroletor - 1957 Chevrolet Corvette SS *Dragtor - 1936 John Deere 200-Series *Fast Fish - 1964.5 Ford Mustang *Pass'n Gasser - 1934 Ford 2009 *Brit Speed - 1938 Peugeot 402 Darl’mat Legere *Circle Tracker - 2009 Toyota Camry *Fast FeLion - 2005 TVR Sagaris *La Fasta - 1971 DeTomaso Pantera 2010 *Bread Box - 1961 Jeep FJ-3 *Scorcher - 2013 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta *Yur So Fast - 2010 Koenigsegg Roadster 2011 *24 Ours - 2008 Caparo T1 *Circle Trucker - 2011 Chevrolet Silverado 2012 *Mad Manga - 1975 Datsun 260Z *Troy Soldier - 1963 Jaguar D-Type Modified Category:Vehicles